2 boys, one Violet
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: Violet has a problem... Quigley and Duncan are fighting over her! Who will she pick? Read and review please! IN PROGRESS! Chapter 9 up!
1. A Survivors Tale

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they finally met up with Duncan and Isadora, finding Hector missing and no where to be seen. Quigley came along. Duncan and Isadora, in utter shock, couldn't believe their eyes. They stood there, for a while. To let it all sink in.

"How did-" Isadora started to ask, in tears.

"Where were-" Duncan started, letting his voice trail off in the wind.

"Quigley survived. He took a passageway from underneath your house." Violet said, grinning ear to ear for her friends.

They were happy, they just didn't know it exactly yet. Just like I was when I found out where my brother was. Acting exactly like that. Until, later that night, I had recieved a copy of The Daily Puntilicito. That's where I found out what had happened in that Vile Village of VFD.

"Seriously? I mean, he-" Duncan again started to ask. Until Violet stopped him.

"Yes, we all know," Violet said stopping him in mid-sentence, "He survived! He's okay. And was worried sick about you two, searching for his brother and sister. By the way, Isadora, you're awfully quiet."

When Violet used the term "You're awfully quiet." Not saying it's awful. But meaning, "Isadora, it's a time to celebrate! Why aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just remember things. My parents...Quigley, did they sur-. Did they surv-." Isadora tried to saying, bawling her eyes out.

Quigley walked up to her, gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Isadora. At least, not that I know of."

"Oh..." Isadora said with a tear and a sigh.

"Just be glad. That you, Quigley, know that they're both safe. And the same with you two," Klaus said, and then looked at Sunny, "I know how you all felt. Just like when I thought that I had lost Sunny."

"Gaw Tou Che! Cavata!" Sunny said, meaning "I thought that you and Violet fell off the mountain! In that horrible caravan!"

Violet smiled brightly at Sunny, while Klaus told the 3 triplets what Sunny had meant. All 3 siblings, of both the Baudelaires and the Quagmires, looked around. Smiling at each and everyone of them. Feeling, finally, like they were all together again.

Duncan was glad to see Quigley, but Violet too. We know that Duncan had a crush on Violet. But what about Quigley? Violet, between the 2 young boys, couldn't decide. She didn't want to hurt anyones feelings. But from the look on her face, on that slippery slope, you could tell she liked Quigley a little more. But could she tell Duncan. Duncan didn't even know about Quigley's feelings for Violet. What would happen here?

"Excuse me, Violet. Will you come with me a moment?" Quigley asked with a cough.


	2. Boys and Girls

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet, the eldest, had a big situation. Quigley or Duncan. Brothers of the Quagmire triplets, who apparently one was thought to be dead. Violet, in her head, recapped every moment she had spent with the two young boys. Quigley, on that ledge with her silly fork-climber invention that had helped them rescue Sunny and learn the last safe place for V. F. D. Duncan, at the Austre Academy with Vice Principal Nero and his horrible 6 hour violin recitals which had gotten the two triplets captured by Olaf which led to total disaster. Quigley had asked her to come with him to talk.

"Violet? Can I please speak with you?" Quigley asked again, after Violet blanked out on him.

"Oh. Yes. Over here." Violet responded.

"Uh, are you going to V.F.D soon?" Quigley asked.

"Hopefully, we really need to find it. For the safety of Klaus, Sunny, and I." Violet replied, looking down at the ground.

"Where do you think I'll be? Where should I take my siblings?" Quigley asked, but wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

"Well, uh. I haven't really thought about it I guess. Maybe you can-." Violet said, stopping in mid-sentence. "No, I wouldn't want to put you and your siblings in danger. Do you have anyone to stay with? Well...I guess not. We'd have to find that out wouldn't we? Before Thursday?"

"Your going to far out. Going somewhere with your siblings? No adults? Who takes care of you?" Quigley asked.

"We all take care of each other... It's really all we have. We don't have a guardian, we just find out things along our journey."

Now this, is a side of Violet no one has ever seen. She sounds different then the kind girl she was. She sounded frustrated and started to cry. A time she never had in front of her siblings, in front of anyone for that matter.

"I don't know what to do anymore! We have nothing, and now we're running from a villian? I don't know what to do.. This isn't a normal childhood! I want a normal life, my mother and father at home, having friends, eating together as a family! After that incident with Sunny, with the mushrooms, I thought I was going to lose her too! We've been trying to do the best we can. We're trying..." Violet said in tears.

"Everyone knows you are, Violet! We know you never committed those horrific crimes! We know you wouldn't hurt anyone! And, we know that you're doing the best you can." Quigley said, giving Violet a caring hug.

Klaus heard Violet crying, and came to check on her. Violet had felt as if she had a family to care for, that she was a mother. She knew she wasn't but they had no home, cooking for each other, living in places who knows where. They knew they had to care for each other. But as Violet's mother always told her, to stay with each other and care for each other. Was that what she was doing? She had always felt as if It was her responsibility if something ever happened to their mother or father, that she was to provide and care for Klaus and Sunny. She had never thought that it would happen. She never imagined her parents dying that one day. It had come to soon, it was never supposed to happen.

"Violet? Are you alright? I heard cry-" Klaus said, stopping to smile as he saw how nice Quigley was being. "Quigley, thank you."

Quigley smiled, "It's alright. She'll be okay." he said with confidence. Violet sat down on the ground.

"I never thought I would have to take care of them this soon. I knew my parents would die eventually, but this young? I'm still 14. Sunny's only 4! It shouldn't of happened! Not now! Not ever! Olaf is such an evil person! How could he ever!" Violet said.

"Violet, he's an evil person. That's him, he's like that. Like many others in the world. He's like that. V.F.D is here to stop that. Feel good knowing...Knowing that your apart of that. You truly are a member." Quigley said sitting next to Violet on the ground.

"Thanks. Your the only one I'd ever say this too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. True Feelings

Begining from where it left off...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What, Violet? What is it?" Quigley said anxiously.

"You're the first person I've ever said these things too. I've said my true feelings to you, and I didn't even hesitate. 'He or she who hesitates is lost.'" Violet said with a small smile. She remembers with Capitain Widdershins and his personal philosiphy.

"Wow. I guess that's good?" Quigley said.

"Yes it is good. You're the one who cares for me," Violet said with a huge grin, now. "Even of all the things that happened."

Both Violet, and Quigley knew this was good. Quigley was loving it. He did like Violet and he wanted her to know. She leaned over. So did he. 

From here on, I will not describe what happened because that is her personally life. I am doing what I would want the writer of my life story to do. Explain different details of my life, not my personal life exposed. Soon afterword Violet and Quigley walked back to where the Quagmires and Baudelaires were. Quigley went over to Sunny, and tickled her since she looked so very bored, while Violet walked toward Isadora to discuss some poetry she had been working on. Klaus and Sunny had a particular boring experiance while Violet was over there. At least an hour, Klaus suspected.

"Duncan. I've got a deck of cards. Would you like to play a game?" Klaus asked.

"I don't feel up to it right now!" Duncan yelled, almost in tears.

"It's about Violet. I know my brother. Hes...Jealous." Isadora whispered to Klaus. Klaus then walked over to Duncan.

"Duncan, listen. I hope this isn't because of-" Klaus said quietly, until Duncan interrupted.

"Violet? Why would you say that? Why would you think that? It's my brother! When he came back I was thrilled! Now, it's like I want him to...to...to leave!"

"Duncan! Don't say that! It's not true! You don't think that! You don't! Violet is just a little different. She thinks of you differently. You're one of her best friends. You saved us! Our lives!" Klaus replied quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Crushes do Crush

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(The first two paragraphs written by Toffeeface!)  
The the five children stared oggle eyed, a phrase here meaning their eyes looked of bewilderment and shock. As Duncan stomped off, his eye full of jealousy and hate, Violet suddenly felt guilty. She was toying with his heart but yet she loved Quigley more. Violet looked at Klaus and Sunny.

When Sunny said, "Chwa Ching chas!" which in other words meant; "I have no idea what do!""  
And Klaus gave her a look along the same lines. Quigley had ran off to find his dear brother and Isadora just stood there looking quite puzzeled...  
(I wrote here on)  
"Duncan! Duncan! Duncan, what's wrong?" Quigley asked not knowing Duncans feelings for Violet. Quigley had been gone for so long, he hadn't known how much his dearest brother felt.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Playing along as if you don't know, huh?" Duncan said, in utter shock at his brothers words.

"Duncan! What ever are you talking about!" Quigley said, quite confused as Isadora was. 

Isadora ran up there, tapped on Quigleys shoulder and told him to come with her for a moment.

"Duncan has a...a...a slight c-crush on Violet." Isadora said, shaking as she was talking. After hearing this, Quigley just stood there, not saying a word. "Do you understand now, Quigley. All thats left is...is..Violets choice." She said almost crying at her words. "After all thats happened, hes never really recooperated." From that Quigley quietly walked over to Duncan. 

"Duncan...I...I...I never knew. I never thought... I was being selfish, only thinking of myself. I had thought you were in Olafs clutches and never thought I would...see you again. I was trying my hardest to reach you but, never knew what to do next."

"Couldn't you see me, Quigley? Couldn't you see my feelings?" Duncan said with his lips trembling. Quigley had nothing to say. Nothing at all. "Quigley! You may be a couple minutes older than Isadora and I, but It's not like Violets not the same age exactly as you and you like her so obviously she likes you!" Quigley tried to talk but Duncan jumped right in. "No. No! You're not going to say anything to try to make me feel better! I know thats what mum always told you to do when you hurt my feelings! It was never you! It was her that made me feel better! But shes not here! Shes not here..." Isadora ran up to them as soon as she heard yelling, as the same that Klaus would do for his siblings.

"Duncan, I heard what you said to Quigley!" Isadora said, giving Duncan a slap on the head. "You should never say that! Never! We know mothers not here, but never talk about our family that way! I can't believe you! After finding out that your brother isn't dead! This is how you treat him?"

Klaus ran over there, he had heard yelling, more yelling, and then a slap. "Isadora! Isadora, come with me. Don't do this, Duncan. Isadora will you go keep an eye on Sunny?" Saying the word 'eye' made Klaus shudder.

"Sure. Come on Sunny. Lets play a game!" 

"Duncan, how could you say something like that? About your brother that you just found out was alive? How could you do that?" Klaus asked quizzicaly. "How?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Faults

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, Ok? I thought it was all his fault! And it still is! It's not fair. Not fair at all. If my parents were here none of this would of happened!" Duncan said, eyes full of tears.

"But they're not here! So you'll just have to learn how to do the same things your parents would of done: 'Made none of this happen'. What do you say? You just found out your brothers alive and you're already fighting over a girl!" Klaus said. As soon as Klaus said that Violet walked over towards him.

"Klaus? Can I speak with Duncan for a moment?" Violet asked, and with a quick 'sure' from Klaus, Violet started talking. "Duncan? What's wrong Duncan?" She said, seeing if he would tell her. (Although she already knew.)

"You." He said and walked away. With that, Violet felt as if it was all her fault.

"Everything I do makes a bigger problem! That'll be my new personal philosophy! I can't do anything right!" Violet said outloud, in tears. 

"Nada! Ivetory! Me! Klaus!" Sunny exclaimed, probably meaning something like, "No! You're an inventor! You saved my life! And Klaus couldn't of made it without you!" 

"No, Sunny. It's true. I can't do anything without hurting someone. I don't know what to do..." Violet said. 

"Weave twe me!" Sunny said, which meant something like "Leave it to me!" And Sunny walked toward Quigley. "Quigley, ama sary to Duncy fow Violet?" Klaus was quick to translate.

"Sunny said, 'Quigley, will you say sorry to Duncan for Violet?' She wants you and Duncan to be like brothers again, before that big fiasco." Klaus translated.

"Thanks Sunny. But Duncan doesn't like me. Even if I say sorry."

With that Violet got her things and ran out of the abandoned house they were talking in. Nothing, I can't do anything, she thought. She heard yelling and then, was that a punch and a wailing noise? Violet started across the street, booking it toward the house. A phrase which here means "Violet ran as fast as she could to where they were hiding."

"What was that?" She spoke to late. Quigley and Duncan were in a fist fight!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Memories

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Violet walked in, everything changed. Everyone stood still, no one said a word. Violet burst into tears.  
"What have I done? I've caused this..."

"No, Violet. No you didn't. Things happen, like with Fiona and that good but bad trouble." Klaus reminded Violet. "On your 15th birthday. Remember the good and bad things that happened to us?"

"Who's Fiona, Klaus?"Isadora said with jealousy in her eyes. "What was this 'good thing' that happened?"

"No one...anymore. Nothing happened. Never mind. You wouldn't understand." Klaus said sadly. Suddenly he wished Fiona had been with him. But what about Isadora?

"Fiona...I know that name. Fiona… With the Widdershins. The Queequeg. Yes, triangle glasses. That Fiona?" Quigley announced.

With a big gulp Klaus replied, "Yes. That one. She was...sweet."

"Oh, okay. I'm...I'm sure you'll see her again. I'm happy for you, Klaus." Isadora said with a shy smile, even though she was sad.

"No, don't be. She's gone. I'll never see her again, probably. But I don't want to see her again. I know someone else." Klaus replied with a little grin on his face, getting bigger as he said each word. Soon it was a grin from ear to ear looking at Isadora. A phrase which here means: "Klaus grinning as big as he could at Isadora." 

"Oh. Wow, Klaus. Who is the other one? She's very lucky, Klaus." Isadora said, not thinking correctly.

"You, ofa wack! Apa you hiknig correctly?" Sunny said, which meant something like, "You, of course! Are you thinking correctly?"

After that, again, this time with Klaus, I will not explain what happened between him and Isadora as she leaned forward. Getting into ones personal life is very unexplainitory! You should never do that unless they sign a contract saying you are allowed. In which, the Baudelaires did not sign that contract so I cannot go into they're personal love life.

"Okay, lalabids! Lets tarter out our reril with Quigley and Duncan!" Sunny said, which meant something like: "Okay, Lovebirds! Lets talk about our problem with Quigley and Duncan."

"Sunnys right." Klaus said, with a grin. "We need to settle this now. Violet? Come over here, please."

"You two are ruining our friendships! How could you put me in this situation?" Violet said to Quigley and Duncan. "Listen, Duncan! Never say something like that about your family! It's not right, or nice! Quigley, never fight your brother over something like this! Try not to fight at all! We're all just friends! Nothing more, Duncan! You put me in this situation, and I'm going to end it! I never want to talk to you two again!" And she ran off.

"She didn't mean it." Sunny said, which meant: "She didn't mean it." Sunnys getting better at speaking!

"_I've_ caused this. It was me!" Quigley said. "I can't believe myself! Violet, I...I...I..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Bites SORRY SO SHORT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What was Quigley about to say before Sunny bit him? Sunny bit him? Wait...

"Ow! Sunny! What was that for?" Quigley yelled, with pain in his leg.

"You'll cart aother hite!" Sunny whispered, which meant something like: "You'll start another fight!" But I don't think Quigley needed a translation. He was used to her use of words. Usually they rhymed with the word she was trying to say, 'cart' to 'start' and so on. Quigley stood in silence, in this case sat with pain in his leg, thinking about what he was going to say. "Duncan is lealous of you and Violet."

"I know, Sunny. But I can't hide my feelings just because of my brother." Quigley whispered back. Then they sat and thought for a moment. Klaus watching Violet weep. He knew he couldn't do anything to help her. Only one person could with this predictiment. Quigley.

"Quigley, will you go help Violet? Your they only one." Klaus whispered to Quigley, Quigley nodded. Then walked toward her as Duncan watched in jealous rage.

"Violet? Whats wrong. You can tell me, as a close friend." Quigley asked. Violet nodded.

"I've lost so much. My mother. My father. Almost my sister! She could've died nearly twice! I can't do that anymore! I'm risking the lives of my siblings! I don't want to lose anything else! I can't do it. I can't. I'm done. I'll never know if one of my parents survived!" Violet replied.

"No, you haven't given up. Your going to fight back toward Olaf. And you'll succeed. Don't worry." Quigley reminded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Villians SORRY SO SHORT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No I won't!" Violet yelled, somewhat quietly not to scare her siblings. "A 14, 12, and 4 year old children up against a man, quite villianous? Us? I can't handle it. It's no use. We won't win. We can't win, and we're not going to try."

"Yes, you are. Don't act like this. With your inventing skills, Klaus' researching skills...Even Sunnys biting ability." Quigley said with a chuckle, thinking about why and where she'd bit him. "You three can get through anything together. I don't know my siblings the same way you know yours. I aim to have a family as yours is."

Violet looked up and smiled, "You're right, Quigley. You're right, and quite smart."

"See. Thats the smile I like to see. Your own..Violet smile. Thats the first one." Quigley said.

"Huh? First one? Smiles?" Violet asked.

"You know. I think you have different smiles. For different occasions. One, when you're with your siblings. Two, when you've invented something. And three, when you're with someone you feel safe with. I've heard about your encounters with the judge, Justice Strauss. You felt safe. Klaus explained your smile and Sunnys, how you three felt inside. I was fascinated to hear of your excursions!" Quigley explained.

"Really? Wow, Quigley..Thats sweet." Violet said. Duncan now had a jealous rage in his eyes. Trying not to cry in front of Klaus.

"Duncan, come on. Will you please play cards with us? We need 4 players. It will be loads of fun! Really, Duncan." Klaus said assuringly.

"No! No! No!" Duncan said, furiously. "I can't take it anymore!" As he walked over towards Quigley. "Quigley!"

Quigley answered clearing his throat, "Yes, Duncan?"

"Wouldn't you rather talk about us? Isadora and I?" Duncan asked...


	9. Girls like Boys and Boys like Girls

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Duncan, what has been your problem lately? You've been such a...a...jerk! I can't beleive you! I've been here...2 hours? And this is how you react?" Quigley yelled.

"You know how he feels, Quigley!" Isadora shot back, coming around the corner. "You know it!"

"Isadora, you know how _I_ feel too!" Quigley yelled to Isadora. Soon, Duncan had not been apart of this fiasco. It was now between Isadora and Quigley, about how they feel.

"Ols it! Ols it! Isadora, Quigley, you tot don't dekide! Violet!" Sunny replied which meant something like, "Hold it! Hold it! Isadora, Quigley, you two don't decide! Violet does!" And the two siblings who were fighting had stopped to look at her. 

"You're right. Absolutly Sunny. Good work. Violet?" Quigley said.

"I can't. I most possibly could not. Deciding between two of my best friends? Are you crazy?" Violet replied.

"What I think Violet means is," Klaus said as he bent down towards Violet. "that she doesn't have a relationship with either of you. Well, you two are her friends, and some of the best. She is just not ready for a loving relationship."

"I have to take care of my siblings. We're all each other has. I'm sorry Quigley. Sorry Duncan. This is a bad time for me. It has been awhile since my parents passed. But, well, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that the one I don't choose is not going to be my friend." VIolet said quietly.

"Of course we'll be your friends. Always. I doesn't matter. The other will just be saddened maybe, but we'll try not to show it. I'm sorry, but you do know of course that one will be saddened but will get over it." Duncan said gently.

"Exactly. Don't worry Violet. It's alright." Quigley said equally gently but with confidence that he would get picked.

"Alright." Violet said with a smile. "Quigley, come here. One moment Duncan."

"Yes? Yes, Violet?" Quigley said anxiously.

"My dearest apologies. But, I think I'm going in a different...direction then where you are going. I'm sorry." Violet replied softly but sympathetic as she rubbed his shoulder. "Please, please be my friend. Don't be mad."

"Oh, that's alright." Quigley said with a sad smile. Trying to not make Violet feel bad.

"Duncan. Come here please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
